Wireless networks do not provide perfect coverage for a variety of reasons, such as poor signal propagation or congestion over the network. Accordingly, a client device connected to a single wireless network will not be able to maintain a consistent level of coverage over all locations throughout the course of a day. As coverage for a wireless network decreases, a client device connected to that particular wireless network will search for other available networks in order to maintain a preferred level of service. In many situations, the client device will have a plurality of wireless networks available. However, during the process of deciding on which wireless network to attach to, the client device may first attempt to attach to several different networks prior to settling on a single wireless network that provides the sought after level of service. Because the client device does not know which wireless network to attach to, the process of attaching or attempting to attach to several wireless networks prior to settling on a single wireless network is inefficient.